Force Unleashed Phoenix Begins
by Sonic the human
Summary: Galen Marek rises from the ashes as a symbol of hope and fear
1. Prolog

Force Unleashed Phoenix begins

**Force Unleashed Phoenix begins**

Authers note – I decided to continue the force unleashed with a bit of batman thrown into it tell me what you think, please give me suggestions as I don't know entirely how its' going to go and I really hope you enjoy PS I don't own anything.

Some refer to heroes as symbols, but that isn't true a hero can go bad but a symbol can never be corrupted. For example a symbol of hope will always rally people when the story of the hero behind that symbol is told even if that hero began as a villain the symbol will make that hero remembered for the final act of redemption that brought hope to a galaxy, the hero in question was Galen Marek a boy raised by a corrupted hero to locate the enemies of the dark and snuff out their light. But as the boy travelled doing his masters dark will and exposed to the positive influence of his pilot Juno Eclipse, the dark persona of Starkiller faded and Galen emerged the jedi knight. It was then the sacrifice his symbol would be associated with occurred, to save the enemies of the dark who he had originally sought to betray he travelled to the death star to confront his former mentor. After a long battle Vader lay defeated and the young jedi faced his final test, to take his revenge on his mentor or save his friends. Realising how hollow his revenge would be Galen turned to face the emperor and after a battle of the force the emperor lay at his mercy, rather than kill him and become what he had come to despise Galen spared his life but just as it seemed they would live the emperor began attacking Galens new mentor Rahm Kota, and storm troopers arrived to kill the emperors enemies, to save his friends Galen opened himself fully to the force in an explosion that filled the entire tower. The two sith lords then believed him dead.

However the people behind symbols are not so easily allowed to die, it's true that everybody dies, but not every day, not today. Now the man who made his family crest a rallying call for all those who would fight the dark, will rise from his ashes and wield the starbird from a new persona he himself will become a symbol, of the flaming glory of hope, he will become the Phoenix!.


	2. Phoenix 1

**Chapter 1 – Awaken**

**Authers note – **I hope you like this chapter and let's see how many of you know the significance of the planet Galen is headed to at the end.

The first thing that struck him as odd was when he became aware of the fact he was breathing. 'Okay this is kind of odd.' He thought to himself. Last thing he remembered he was being blasted by a huge discharge of force lightning, it had… hurt to put it mildly.

He then became aware of something else that struck him as odd. He could smell burning. In fact now that his senses were returning he became aware that it was burning flesh… HIS FLESH he realised.

Suddenly Galen Marek eyes snapped open years of training taking over, and he wished he had stayed dead. Not many things frightened him but there was one thing that constantly gripped him with terror and that was fire. He had been deposited in an incinerator vat.

These vats served as a means to quickly dispose of any scrap metal and… persons who displeased the emperor. Right now a river of magma was encasing Galens body in it.

Galen tried to calm down and ignore the pain, which was incredibly difficult as in nano seconds his limbs would burn of, even a jedi would have trouble reacting quickly enough to escape.

However he wasn't any jedi he was Galen Marek and for him the usual rules don't apply. In half a second he had reached in to the force and pushed the lava back, his body was still badly burnt but would heal. Then he once more reached in to the force and opened the door to the vat and rolled out coughing onto the floor, of the death star.

He breathed deeply for a moment savouring air which he had thought he would never have the luxury of breathing again. Looking around he saw their were no imperials in this section he guessed he had a while before a patrol came.

He glanced down at his now tattered white robes. "Sith spit I liked these robes where am I gonna find a better set." Galen sighed he supposed he should just be grateful he was alive. He closed his eyes and let the force flow through him and felt the burns on his body fade away. A smile graced his features he liked the feel of the light side just passing through him like a gentle breeze yet warm and comforting.

Opening his eyes he knew he had to get moving he could sense both Vader and Palpatine on the station he may be powerful but even he wasn't going to win in a fight with them without a lightsaber.

He guessed he was somewhere near the hanger bay as he recognized that he had passed this location on his way to the emperors tower on his mission to rescue his friends.

Galen paused at that thought. Friends? He supposed they were though he had never really had friends before. Apart from Proxy that is. He felt a pang of loss for his droid companion who had sacrificed himself to save him from Vader.

"You halt!"

Galen swivelled round to see a storm trooper pointing a gun at him Galen calmly made a gesture with his hand. "I am your superior." He intoned.

The trooper lowered his gun. "You are my superior."

Galen smiled he loved this trick. "Tell me are any of the hangers clear of troops."

"Yes sir the emperor had hanger 12 cleared to service his private shuttle."

"How do I get there?"

"Two floors down section c niner. But sir it's of limits."

Galen decided to end the interview; with a flick of the force the stormtrooper was unconscious, he reflected it would be safer to kill him, but that had been Starkillers way not his, he was a jedi.

Using the force to avoid any more encounters he made his way to the hanger, already feeling smug as he imagined the look on the emperors' face when he realised his shuttle had been stolen by the one who had become his greatest enemy.

Unfortunately he had made a mistake; he relaxed and as any decent hero should know, never lower your guard in enemy territory. As he stepped through the door a flash of red appeared just above his head it was only due to his amazing reflexes that his head wasn't cut of.

Rolling forward and back on to his feet he saw two shadow guards their red visors glaring impassively at him.

Galen smiled at them, "Okay boys who wants to be first?"

In response the two faceless guards attacked together one somersaulting behind Galen to try and out flank him.

As the one in front of him swiped at him, Galen effortlessly ducked under and grabbed the staff himself while elbowing the guard in the chest then thwacked the guard in the face with his own staff causing him to stumble backwards and release the hold on the staff.

Galen was just in time to block an attack from the blade behind him the 2 red lights clashed in a shower of sparks, then fluently with one hand Galen grabbed the mans neck and flung him with the force through the wall of the hanger the impact knocking him out.

Galen turned to the remaining guard and before the guard could make a move Galen through his staff like a javelin with enough force through the guards head his head was blown of.

Galen sighed and dropped the staff he realised if he was sensible he should take the weapon with him but, the staff felt alien to him and he could sense the darkness in it and it repulsed him to even touch it.

He turned towards the shuttle and walked on board and primed the ship for launch.

"Emperor 4, whoever's in there you are stealing property of the emperor disengage or we'll destroy the ship as you leave the hanger."

Galen decided he had had enough of these people trying to kill him, if they didn't want him to leave the hanger then he'd take the hanger with him.

Using the force he ripped the whole of the hanger he was in, in to space and using the force he used it as a shield from the blaster cannons and tractor beams of the death star.

When he was safely out of range he felt the force puling him somewhere and as he entered the coordinates in the hyper drive he saw he was heading to Cophrigin 5, he felt a small pang of sadness he had hopped he would be able to go to kashyeek to meet the rebels and… Galen banished that thought now was not the time to think about Juno. Instead it seemed his current path was to head to a flora world. He shuddered slightly after Felucia he had hoped never to see another giant plant again.

He mused that perhaps that this was the universe getting back at him, and that was his last thought before sleep took him.


	3. Forgiveness

**Chapter 2 The forgiveness **

_He was standing by a river on a lush green world with sweet smelling fruit. Galen somehow knew he had been summoned here and he had a pretty good guess who it was._

"_Hello son."_

_Galen turned the man he had seen on Kashyyyek walked towards him until he was standing next to him._

"_Hey Dad." Not one of his better speeches he realised but what exactly do you say to your dead Father._

_Kento turned to survey his son, and he couldn't be prouder, even after everything he had been through his son had never let the darkness hold him completely. Even throughout those long dark days as Vaders slave he always had something holding him in the light, and now he was a jedi of great wisdom. But he still senced much sadness in him over what he had done._

"_I'm sorry, son."_

_Galen chuckled "That's what you said last time." _

"_It's all I can really think to say, I failed you."_

_Galen looked round surprised. "You never failed me. Better jedi than you were beaten by Vader."_

"_But they didn't have a son to protect."_

_Silence followed the statement but then Galen broke it, driven by the need to appease his Father, even if he was a stranger to him._

"_Look at it this way if you hadn't the rebellion may never had been formed…"_

"_By the way I'm very proud of you for that achievement, you've acceded every expectation I had for you. I knew you were destined for greatness, but you seem to have something very rare."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Choice. You seem to have the ability to alter your own destiny very few throughout the ages can claim that ability."_

_Something like self loathing appeared on Galens face. "Yeah, fat lot of good that did me, I intended to use the rebellion for my own selfish reasons not for the good of the galaxy. Some jedi I am."_

"_If it helps you chose to redeem yourself for that."_

"_What by rescuing senators that I…"_

"_No I mean you chose to come back."_

_Galen frowned_

"_You died, Galen heart stopped, no pulse nothing, physically you were dead."_

_Galen was astonished "I don't understand."_

_Kento smiled proudly. "You ascended to become a force spirit, and you saw the way the universe would take, that Palpatine would be cast down eventually, but that wasn't good enough for you, to many people would die you argued that those jedi who had become a force spirit should help as much as possible. But the others told you the rules prevented you from interfering. You chose to defy this. You did what no other could you chose to physically return."_

_Galen paused no doubt he couldn't remember because his brain had been dead at the time. "So I broke the rules."_

"_Yes but they fear you your stronger than the rest of them. They fear you, what you could become."_

"_Yeah well they don't bother me I won't bother them."_

_A new voice was herd "Don't worry you have friends among us."_

_Galen turned and shame burned in him he saw Shak Ti, Kazdun and a woman who seemed familiar but couldn't remember, but he didn't need to._

"_Mom?"_

_The woman smiled her green eyes burned with joy her dark hair flapped as she embraced her son and Galen clung back desperately._

_When he finally released her he turned to the other two. "I'm so sorry."_

_Shak Ti smilled. "I told you, you could be more._

"_Don't worry boy just do what you can."_

_Galen was confused what was he meant to do._

"_Should I kill Palpatine?"_

_Kento resumed speaking, "No, that destiny is reserved for another. Return and lead the rebellion, but secretly, become a symbol, something of myth, to strike fear in the empire. Keep hold of Juno she will always be your life line. But beware for an ancient evil is returning and even Palpatine will fear it if he's wise. But if you remember that you are the starbird the being of power you will always win. When you arrive seek out The Dark Woman she resides on the planet but be warned she has become wary of strangers and I fear you may have to fight her, and she is skilled be careful._

Galen awoke suddenly and was surprised to feel tears in his eyes, he couldn't remember ever crying before, somehow he knew it hadn't been a dream, and as he emerged from hyperspace he knew something was wrong. 


	4. Emperors hand

**The Emperors Hand**

"WHAT!"

The emperor screamed in rage the sadistic energies of the dark side coursing through him. Vader calmly looked to his master and responded by repeating the words.

"Galen Marek is alive and has escaped in your personal shuttle, master."

The emperor rose from his chair the anger building to even greater levels, but underneath it all was the unmistakable presence of fear. The small part that was still Anakin Skywalker took great pleasure in seeing his master squirm.

"Master allow me to track him. I will find him and…"

"No! You have already failed to stop him, it is quite obvious to me that you have proven yourself incapable of stopping your former apprentice, Lord Vader I will not give you the opportunity to humiliate yourself again. He is stronger than you."

Beneath his mask Vader glared angrily, he was Vader dark Lord of the sith feared by all, he could stop one insignificant jedi boy, he had defeated more than anyone the boys strength had merely caught him of guard. That wouldn't happen again.

The emperor looked down on his apprentice in disapproval.

"Your thoughts betray you Lord Vader, this jedi is different, the mantle of destiny is upon him and a spirit who chooses to return to this world unchallenged is cause for grave concern."

"True, he may be powerful enough to even defeat you but…"

Vader was blasted by a stream of lightning the pain was incredible it was even more powerful than Dookus had been.

"I WAS NOT BEATEN VADER! I CHOSE TO TEST THE BOY AND HE FAILED! IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN HE WILL NOT BE SO FORTUNATE! NEVER, EVER FORGET WHO THE STRONGEST IS _APPRENTICE_!"

The lightning ended and Vader stood wearily to his feet the pain unbearable, but sith do not show weakness.

"I apologise. Master."

The emperor turned back and sat in his chair.

"No Vader, we need someone knew someone whom he has not been trained to face."

The doors to the observation dome opened revealing a young human woman of 16, with dangerous green eyes and flaming red hair, she approached the throne and bowed before the emperor.

"What is thy bidding my master."

"Rise my hand."

The woman rose and waited for her mission.

"An enemy of the empire has escaped I am sending you to eliminate him, he stole my shuttle find it and you shall find him."

The woman bowed.

"I shall leave at once master."

The woman left and Vader turned to his master.

"Jade will be no match for the boy, you know this."

The emperor smiled "Possibly, if she is killed she can be replaced if she survives the encounter she will be stronger for it and there is always the possibility she will succeed. No one is irreplaceable Lord Vader."

Vader gazed on his master impassively. He knew he was saying if she succeeded she would prove herself more worthy than Vader and he could be dispatched quickly.


	5. Dark Woman

**The Dark Woman**

**Authers note- Finally found time to write I hope you guys aren't to cross with me, I'm thinking about adding Ahsoka what do you think?**

_The formless monstrosity of his opponents mask burned into Galens mind. As the red blade pounded and crashed on the green of Galens own, Galen switched to a Soresu ready stance, and with minimal effort was able to block the resilient strikes of his opponents Juyo, as hard as the warrior tried he simply could not break through the defensive green fire that was Galens blade. Seeing that his defence could not be broken the masked warrior retreated, allowing the dark side to pulse ever more furiously through him. Galen sensed the dark sides power increasing and realised he had to end this now. Shifting his stance to the form five Shien variation Galen let out a blast of force lightning towards his enemy, and grimly smiled as his opponent struggled to block it, the greatest weakness of Juyo was it left you opened to force attacks, and that was just the distraction Galen needed and while continuing his lightning assault simultaneously charged forwards and sliced his lightsaber through his torso. There was a pause and then a horrible mechanical laughter filled the air, Galen turned back and saw with horror the mask twisted into a deformed version of his own features, and a clawed hand reached towards him. "You can never escape me." _

Galen woke breathing heavily, and wiped the sweat from his brow, he assured himself that it was just a nightmare it had no baring on his life what so ever. Galen sagged back in to the pilots chair and saw that he was approaching the Cophrigin system, hiding place of the in infamous Dark Woman, what business could he possibly have here. As the ship exited hyperspace Galen got his first look at the planet he was heading to, and he groaned, it was yet another jungle planet, he had had enough of those with felucia he hated swamps and he hated jungles. "Oh well. Needs must."

Galen jumped into the mud of the planet and groaned, not from discomfort but rather because his robes were ruined, they had been burn and now subjected to mud, it wasn't as if he could just find a jedi tailor and make some new ones. Galen tried to console himself with the thought that up until a few months ago he would never have even conceived the idea of wearing anything that grand. He had discovered the emperor kept a spare lightsaber in his shuttle and while he did have reservations about carrying a sith weapon, he had even bigger reservations about dying… again. So with a weary heart he set of not knowing where he was going and letting the force guide him. What he didn't notice were the cold blue eyes staring at him.

As galen walked his mind was wondering over the possibilities his life would go through now he could return to lead the rebellion, but… somehow that didn't seem to be right, he just couldn't picture himself doing that, besides if he did that he would make himself mortal, what the rebellion needed was a symbol a legend that could bring them hope no matter how dark things got. He scoffed he was starting to sound like Juno. His shoulders suddenly sagged. Oh yes and he would have to face her wrath when he reunited with her, he didn't have any experience with women but he had the idea that lovers dying then coming back would probably cause a lot of confused emotions, and of coarse Kota would be absolutely no help what so ever with that stupid 'no attachment' rule. Suddenly their was a roar from behind him and it was only a summersault and swift uppercut lightsaber slash that saved from being the lunch of a surprisingly hungry looking plant. Then he noticed how all the plants seemed to be hungrily snapping away at him. They were dispatched quickly they weren't that much of a threat to him what concerned him was the touch of the force he felt in their attacks; they were being directed towards him. "I hope your enjoying the show!" He heard a low chuckle and turned to see a middle aged human woman with silver hair. "It certainly proved interesting servant of the dark." Galen deactivated his lightsaber. "I do not serve the dark side." The dark woman chuckled again and walked passed him to survey the plants. "You can't lie to a jedi master you know, I sense the dark side inside of you." Galen clenched his fists. No he wouldn't accept that he was still on the dark side he may not be free of it, but he certainly wasn't its assassin any more. "I didn't come to this world to debate my allegiance. I came because the force led me here." "Then it led you to your death." Galen sighed heavily this was getting him no where. "Just as that other dark agent will die soon." Galen looked startled, now that he concentrated he could sense another… no two more… force sensitives on the planet. One was foreign but the other felt familiar. It was Marris Brood, and from the way her force essence fluctuated she was badly hurt. "What have you done?!" The dark women smiled as though they were having a friendly debate. "She tried to fool me into believing she wasn't of the dark side I stopped her lies." She ignited her saber and struck at Galen who blocked the strike so they were face to face. "If you want to help her you'll have to go through me."


End file.
